


Baby Sloth Cuddle Fic

by theleaveswant



Category: The Sloth Sanctuary of Costa Rica, miscellaneous - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Cuddling and Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sloth Sanctuary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Sloth Cuddle Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).



The largest of the three baby sloths reached out with one wavering forelimb to hook hir fingers around one of hir smaller, fluffier friends and draw hir in closer in the nest of towels that lined the giant plastic basin in which they currently resided, while holding a lump of oxidizing banana to hir mouth with the claws of hir other forelimb. The smaller sloth sniffled and squirmed, then found hir own morsel of fruit and settled down to eat it. The larger sloth closed hir eyes and sighed contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby sloth cuddle fic smartassedly written for prompts "all the small things" and "wrap your arms around me" in some meme thing sabine did on dreamwidth


End file.
